


sbk

by hulaoer



Category: all快, 白马探 - Fandom, 高德伯格二世, 魔术快斗, 黑羽快斗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaoer/pseuds/hulaoer





	1. Chapter 1

1.

不知从哪一天起，我所追寻的宝石，变了模样。  
他如秋高气爽时的晴空般蔚蓝，点缀着最耀眼的阳光。

2.

我开始频繁地在日本举办幻术表演，美其名曰「巡演」，实际则是为了追随那道宝石的蓝光。  
我洒下了蛛网，一层一层地布在他的身周，可他总是那么的出色，一次又一次，破网而出，甚至反将我一军。这么优秀，才是上品宝石。我第一次知道自己究竟是有多么的贪婪，那种迫不及待想要得到他的冲动在心底扩张，摧枯拉朽地占据了我全部的思绪。

得到他。  
得到他……

3.

真要感谢那群愚蠢的日本警察，他们简直就是将他赶进我陷阱的最大功臣。看到我的宝石自投罗网，一时间心下所有的耐性都化作乌有。我舔着因长久的等待而干裂的唇，迫不及待地扑上。

捕猎成功——

4.

美丽的宝石受伤了，白色的礼服上点点血痕醒目刺眼。抱着他从警察的包围圈中离开时，我的心隐隐作痛着。  
但愤怒归愤怒，我清楚地知道现在的处境，就算已经摆脱了那群警察，面前还有一个侦探在挡着路。一个和我一样，执着于这个作案风格华丽完美到极致的怪盗的人，他是白马探。

在进入对方领域之前，我深吸了一口气。  
我们交手了一年，可以说是深谙彼此的风格。若真要对比起来，或许这回我要吃亏一些。  
我搂紧了怀中昏睡着的人，他的眉头蹙着，面色苍白。我轻轻在他冒着冷汗的额头上烙下一吻：「要出发咯，KID。」

5.

果然，就在前方不远处，白马探立在那里。  
他仍然穿着那套棕色的西装外套，一本正经地靠在一棵树上装模作样着。  
「Spider，」他说，声音平稳有力，透着满满的自信。  
「哟，好久不见了，白马侦探。」  
其实我更喜欢称呼他「白马小朋友」。年轻人难免气盛，更何况是向他这样从不对自己怀疑的人，适当的轻佻侮辱，总能在挑起他斗气的同时，击垮去一些理智。

可惜今天不能这样。  
我必须带走好不容易到手的宝石。

6.

我没有想到这次的通关条件竟然可以那么的容易。  
白马探对我提出了两个要求。他说，只要我做到了，就让我们离开。

第一个，是交出被怪盗KID拿走的宝石。  
我从KID胸前的口袋里取出了宝石，对着月光看了一眼，然后毫不留恋地将它丢向了白马探：「拿去吧，就算我不还给你，他应该也不会想要。」  
因为不是「潘多拉」。

看着白马探疑惑的表情，我心里有些得意。显然白马探不知道关于「潘多拉」的秘密，这便成了我和他的秘密。  
「第二个条件呢？」我问白马探。  
白马探低头思忖了一会，说：「我想看看他的真面目。」  
怪盗KID面具下的模样，的确是让人觊觎的东西。就如我，在抓到他之后所做的第一件事，也是褪去他的单片镜和那层薄薄的面具，一窥他的真实面容。  
我垂头看了眼怀里的人，清俊中带着几分少年的稚气。和报纸上曾经出现的一个侦探长得十分相像，却在气质上有着截然不同的差别。

我对白马探道：「你过来吧。」  
他依言上前，我让KID的头仰起，靠在我的肩头。  
「他……」  
白马探的表情在几秒内变化了好几下，先是惊讶，之后成了愤怒，到最后，一切重归平静的了然。  
「我从一开始就没有猜错，果然是他……」  
「果然是他？」我问，白马探没有回答。  
只见他退后了几步，却没有让出身后的路：「对不起，我突然后悔了，我不能让你带走他。」  
「……」  
这便是侦探的伪善。  
我紧了紧怀中的人，让燃烧上心头的怒火平息一些。  
「你想怎么样？」  
「是你想对他做什么才对吧？」  
我吗？  
我轻笑。  
「只是要他属于我罢了。」  
「虽然不愿意承认，」白马探说，「但不得不说，我很不幸和你有了一样的想法。」  
所以，我不会退让。  
我仿佛听到他这么说……

7.

夜沉得好似浓稠的墨水，却被银色的月光破开。

我同白马探之间，只有五步的距离。五步里，他已做好对我的所有防御。我的幻术无法施展，也无法腾出手去拿别在腰间的手枪。  
沉吟了一会，我觉得，我只能让步。  
退让是为达目的的一种不择手段，却不是我喜欢的手段。然而我的退让并非忍让，要完成它，那么白马探也必须让步。

我说：「如果都无法放弃，那么我们就选择一个折中的方式来处理问题吧。」  
「什么方式？」显然白马探也清楚，一旦他接手了我手中的人，下一步要面对的，则是一个没有任何束缚的我。我一定会反扑。因此只有当人还在我手上的时候，他才有优势。  
但我也不得不佩服他的眼睛太毒，竟看穿了我做不出伤害KID的举动。若是我再狠心一点，他依然无法那我怎样。  
「共享，」我提议，「或者说，分享。」  
「……」  
白马探没有回答，默不作声地站在那里。额前的金色刘海挡住了他的表情，我无法观察到他在思考什么。他会答应？还是拒绝？我有些期待他的答案，这已经不是正义与邪恶的挣扎，而是在考验他，对我怀中这个睡得好似置身度外的家伙的欲望，究竟有多强烈。

8.

他思考的时间真的有些长了，长到我几乎以为他打算放弃。  
可惜的是，他最终点了头，「不过在这之前，我们或许应该换个地方。」  
的确，警察还在附近，谁知道会不会搜到这里来。  
我点头表示同意，然后朝着白马探扬扬下巴，示意由他带路。  
他并无异议，却也带着几分警惕。走在前面无疑是将后背暴露给了我，所以他加快了脚步，同我拉开了一小段距离。

狡猾的家伙。  
我嗤笑，款步跟着。他走的方向我不太熟悉，跟着跟着，却发现是一处民宅。  
——「黑羽宅」。  
门外是这么写的。我疑惑着，看向白马探，他也正看着我。  
「这里是？」  
「他家。」白马探说。  
「黑羽……」我咀嚼着这个姓氏，然后想起了一个八年前的人——黑羽盗一。所以说，他是黑羽盗一的儿子？  
似乎隐约想起了组织里有人提到过黑羽盗一便是怪盗KID的传言，以及在这个传言散开后不久，黑羽盗一的死亡。

「要进去吗？」我问。  
白马探看了一眼我怀里的人，道：「先处理一下他身上的伤口吧。」  
「OK，」我并不排斥这个提议。  
可这时白马探却让开了路，对我说了两个字：「开门。」  
无奈，我只能放下KID，单手搂着他，另一只手在他衣袋里摸索，看看有没有钥匙。

「……」  
然后，白马探就这么看着我从这家伙身上翻出了各种的道具，易容面具、扑克枪、烟雾弹……以及三套衣服……  
「没有钥匙。」  
全身都搜过了，却没有我们想要的东西。我看着白马探的表情，和他一样的无语。想了想，我无奈地把人塞进他的怀里，走至门前，用从KID身上搜出的铁丝撬锁。  
我想这家伙大概经常忘带钥匙出门，否则这扇门上也不会有那么多撬动过的痕迹。但仔细看来那些痕迹都已久远，或许现在已经进步到不会造成划痕就能将门打开了。

胡思乱想之际，门就这么被我打开。  
我冲白马探一努嘴，让他带着KID先进门去。  
他没有多想，将人抱得更稳了些，便大步进门。

玄关处只摆放了一双室内拖鞋，想必这段时间内他都是自己一个人住着。转念反应过来白马探竟然对他家里的情况那么熟悉，顿时又有点不是滋味。

9.

踏入被冠予「黑羽」之名的宅邸，我有些贪婪地环视着周围的一切。它正如我美丽的猎物一般美好，一切都以白色为基调，透着甜美且温柔的气味。  
待我回神，白马探正将KID放在玄关低矮的台阶上，一手环着人，另一手在为他更换着鞋子。  
对于昏睡的人而言，这显然是多此一举的动作。我对白马探近乎于强迫症的行为嗤之以鼻，却又不可抑止地有些羡慕，羡慕此时此刻握着那精致足踝的人，不是自己。

我跟随着面前的人走进屋子，皮鞋被脱在外面，就算脚下包裹着一层棉袜，就算地板是较为温暖的木质材料，也难以掩盖从足下传递而来的冰冷触感。

白马探很快在二楼找到了KID的房间。开了灯，将人抱了进去。  
我有些后悔，认为自己早该在打开了门后就把那人夺回来的。不过这样也好，至少我现在可以闲一会，欣赏欣赏我美丽宝石所居住的场所。  
这间房间简直就是这幢小洋房中的异类，墙上贴着不下十位世界著名的魔术师的海报，花俏得有些可笑。  
西面的墙边靠着一座高大的书橱，里面竟然摆放着全套鲁邦三世的漫画和英、法、日、俄四语版本的《亚森•罗平》。但最令人印象深刻的，却是这面墙上唯一的一张海报——是黑羽盗一。  
男孩从小就会产生一种错觉，认为自己的父亲是世界上最为高大威猛英俊的人。可惜我没有见过我的父亲，而可怜的母亲也在我十二岁那年去世，因此我无法体会他的那种崇拜之情，只能僵硬地移开视线，让它落到眼前的书架上。  
「黑羽快斗」……  
我忽然看到了这个名字，它被写在一句加油语的前面。  
黑羽快斗？是他的名字？  
「快斗，快斗。」我陶醉地轻轻念着这个名字，要比「怪盗KID」叫起来顺口多了。  
意识到这一点的我笑了笑，回头，发现白马探竟然已经把快斗的衣服脱到了只剩下一条白色内裤的程度。

有月光从窗外照入，投上那苍白却带着血痕的身体。  
我觉得我的瞳孔在微微放大着，再无法从那个身体上移开。可我很快反应过来了自己的失态：「白马探，你在做什么？」我问他，想要冲上去制止他，毕竟那个身体只剩下最后一层包裹物，既然说过了分享，那么那一件至少应该由我来除去。  
但是我低估了侦探的心细如发。  
白马探抬起头来，眼中没有我想象中的欲望。他对我说：「我想帮他清理一下伤口。」  
对啊，我竟然忘记了小快斗在警察的陷阱中弄出的一身伤。  
对自己的懊恼三两下取代了对白马探的不满，我大步上前，抢夺般地从他怀里抱出我的宝石：「去开浴室的灯。」  
「好。」白马探没有多说什么，真的乖乖地转身进了浴室，开了灯，不一会儿，我还听到了水流自花洒中喷涌而出的声音。

嫉妒会让人疯狂，我想我大概有些嫉妒了。

10.

浴缸里的水很快便放满了，白马探回头，面上带了些愠怒的色彩：「你还愣在那里做什么？」  
「……」  
怀中光滑的皮肤已经带了层寒气，我却发现我只是习惯了他的重量一般，站着发呆，甚至忘记把人抱进浴室里，让浴霸的光温暖温暖他。  
意识到自己的错误，我却不可能对白马探道歉。我迅速地把人抱入浴室中，让他坐在浴缸边沿，然后以一种慢得恰到好处的速度褪去了快斗身上最后一层防御。

洁白的内裤之下，乖巧精致的性器正安静地躺在并不密实的草丛里，颜色是略有些深的粉红，很漂亮。  
我舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，用手指探了探水温，这才把人轻缓地放进水里。

水温十分合适，但对于浑身是伤的人而言，或许还是带着刺激的。  
我发现快斗眉头一紧，就要挣扎着醒来。  
在抓到他之前，我在他的体内注射了足以让他沉睡两个小时的镇静催眠药剂，照理说他不应该会有这么剧烈的反应才对。  
只听身后白马探道：「他要醒来了。」  
「不会的，」我说得有些底气不足，「药效时间还没有到。」  
「黑羽对这类药物耐性很强。」  
白马探轻描淡写的提醒告诉了我，他早就看出这位高雅的怪盗先生是因为被药物控制，才会那么乖巧。  
我回头：「那你扶好他。」  
白马探依言照做了，却不太明白我想做什么。我看着他带了疑惑的赤红双眼：「补些东西。」  
「……」  
白马探不再多问。但他的表情明显是在说着他并不支持我的做法。我笑了笑，对他说：「你会喜欢的。」  
对，一定会喜欢的。

11.

白马探接过快斗，我让快斗的头偏向一边，接着拿出了安瓿和一次性针筒，熟练地将它们组装好。  
不会痛的。  
我心说，然后飞快出手，将无色透明的液体注入他白皙的脖颈。看到那条青色的血管微微肿胀，我知道自己注射的技术一点也没有生疏。  
也对，毕竟我曾经作为组织的试药者，为自己注射过无数次的肌肉强化剂。  
不过这都是过去的事了，药物的所有副作用我都已经熬了过去，现在，我很享受这副身体给我带来的便利。  
「快点帮他清洗好吧，他快醒来了。」  
「醒来？」白马探疑惑，「你不是……」  
「不是。」  
我回答得无比的坚定。

12.

白马探闻言果然加快了动作。看样子他的确很了解我，知道以我的身上带着的，不可能是什么好东西。  
我笑着看他有些赶却仍不得不细致的动作，然后看向浴缸里被细心照顾的人。  
差不多了。  
三分钟，白皙的身子已经开始泛红。温度适中的水是不至于让他绽放这样的美丽的，看来Snake给的药剂效果不错。而这支安瓿，在我每次与怪盗KID对上的时候，都不会忘记带上。

享受到了吗？我可爱的宝石。  
为你准备的礼物，可惜要和眼前这个该死的侦探分享。

这时白马探也终于感觉到了怀中人的不对劲。他的每一下动作都引起了快斗微不可觉的颤抖。终于，一声细微的呻吟冲出薄唇。我看到白马探的动作微微一僵。  
他回头：「你疯了？」  
「是啊。」我倒是不介意坦白的。  
白马探咬了咬牙，停下了手中的动作。他直接把快斗从水里抱起，银色的水线从他身上滑落，倾斜了一室春色。  
我抓起手边的浴巾，用它包住快斗后从白马探手中接过。

走出浴室，我回头问他：「要一起来吗？」  
只见白马探吞咽了一口口水。  
其实他也疯了。

13.

等我将快斗放在他那张纯白色的床上时，快斗差不多已经完全醒了。  
药效不错，他蓝宝石般的眸子半阖着，眼中蒙了一层迷茫的水汽，浑身透着昭示欲望的粉色，可口得如同餐桌上烹制精美的菜肴，令人食指大动。  
我一把扯开了浴巾，用力地将他身体上的水珠擦拭干净后丢在一旁。

「唔嗯……」  
快斗难受地挣离了我的身边，眼睛用力地想要睁开，却很快又被体内的骚动侵袭了理智，扭动着朝被窝里钻去。

多么可爱的反应。  
我双手捏住他的下巴，迫使他看向我：「难受吗？」我想了想，决定使用我觉得叫起来最为暧昧的称呼，「快斗君。」  
「嗯……」他大概被我禁锢得难受了，仰着头想要躲开钳制。可意识模糊的他怎么可能躲得开，我的手往下滑去，掐在了他的颈部，微微用劲。  
本就因欲望喘息着的人因呼吸的抑制更加难受了。他张着嘴，发出了难过的呻吟，轻轻的，好似饥饿时的猫叫，又像梦呓时的呢喃。  
我看着那轻启的双唇，忍不住凑上前去，吻上，探入。  
甜蜜的津液带了玫瑰般的芬芳，每一下的舔舐都是那么的急不可耐。我恶意舔弄着他上颚的敏感点，发现他想躲开，便伸手一勾，把他带回怀中。

浑身赤裸的快斗意识不清地回应着我的亲吻，我不禁心不在焉地想着若他此时此刻是清醒的，脸上会是怎样的一副屈辱表情。  
但不论哪一种，都足够可口。

一吻结束，我没有忘记身边还有一个人的存在。  
抬头，白马探正看着我们，一副正经无比的表情，面上却染上了不容忽视的绯红。  
这个时候，抱了跟我一样心思的他怎么还能坐怀不乱呢。我戏谑地朝着他笑：「不加入我们吗？」  
他没说话，只是绕到了快斗的身后。  
动作缓慢地脱下西装，解开领带，再一粒一粒地解开衬衣的纽扣。  
真是个伪君子，想必我的笑容已经讽刺到了极点。  
白马探和我一样想要占有这颗美丽的宝石，却又害怕着会因为本性的暴露而遭受怀中之人的鄙夷。这样的犹豫我从来不会有，我天生没有所谓的道德束缚，更何来这样的瞻前顾后。

不想等待，不愿忍耐。  
我贴心地为白马探空出了快斗身后的位置，然后拉起快斗，再次扣着他的后脑吻住了他。  
令我意外的是，这一次我竟没有得到像前一个吻一样的配合，而是轻微的推拒与偏开了头的拒绝。  
我看向他的眼睛，本该燃烧着浴火的双眸里居然带着一丝清明。清澈的泪水自他的眼角滑落，他却咬着牙，死死封堵了一开口便会发出的呻吟。  
「你醒了？」我伸手想抚摸他的脸颊，被他又一次躲过。  
不需要他回答，我已然知道答案。  
但醒了又能怎样？他的思考能够维持多久呢？送进他体内的药剂可不是依靠理智与拖延就能清除的。只要他没有解决生理上的问题，便永远脱离不了欲望的桎梏。时间拖得越长，他越是痛苦。  
我好整以暇地看着他继续倔强，反正他总会有求我的时候。  
这时候白马探从快斗的身后爬上了床。在看到我与快斗的互动后，他大致清楚了状况。我以为他会等待，谁知他却直接从后方抱住了快斗，右手禁锢着防止他转头，左手则是露骨地直接攀上了下身那根被药物掌控了的器物。  
「呜啊——」  
尖锐的呻吟破口而出，尾音是难耐的惊喘。全身最为敏感的部位就这么毫无预警地被人握在手心，快斗因警惕而绷直的身子瞬间软了下去，跌入白马探的怀里。  
我与白马探对视一眼，带着难得的赞许。他会意地笑起，松开了右手，往下，一同握住了快斗脆弱的器官，随后上下捋动了起来。  
「唔不……住、住手……」  
快斗的头用力向后仰起，颈部弯出一道美好的弧线。眼角的泪水在快感的冲击下涌得更凶猛了。  
他紧紧闭起了眼睛，不再试图去看身后究竟是谁在折磨着他。  
我趁着白马探为我制造出的机会，迅速脱掉碍人的衣物，欺身而上，再次捕获那两片诱人的唇瓣。

还有理智吗？  
还挣扎吗？  
是的。  
他双手按在我的胸前，推搡的动作依旧，可惜好无力道。我用力地掠夺他的呼吸，一边抓住了他双手的手腕，将它们转向他自己的胸口。  
那里是两块看上去略有些单薄的胸肌，弹性十足。我从手背处与他十指相交，带着他的手，一下一下地抚摸着他的前胸。  
药物作祟，这样的抚摸已经折磨得快斗难以自持。仍在快斗口中肆虐的舌头感觉到快斗的退却，整齐的牙齿猛地咬下，幸亏我觉察得早，不然大概会咬掉半截舌头。  
真是不听话的孩子。  
我看到白马探眼中的那分嘲笑，全身的血液都沸腾了起来。

14.

作为对手，我第一次发现，自己竟能和白马探有这样的默契。

发现了快斗的抵抗，白马探在第一时间加快了手上的动作。这般攻城略地，瞬间夺去了快斗所有的反抗意识，逼迫他沉沦下去。  
白皙的身体越发粉嫩透明，我按在他胸口的手指也就越发凌虐起来，带着他的手，擒住胸前两粒红色的茱萸搓揉玩弄。  
「不……」他用力摇着头，居然还在说着拒绝的话语，「我……我不要……啊……」  
不要？  
可惜容不得不要。  
不仅如此，我还会变本加厉地，给予更多。

白马探垂下头，轻轻咬住了快斗的耳尖。  
快斗呼吸猛然一窒，尖叫着弓起身子。接着，半透明的液体从白马探掌中的器物中喷射而出，溅在了我的上腹。

淫靡的精液中混着沐浴露的清香与雄性的麝香，我呼吸加重，眯着眼，像一只盯着猎物的狼。  
经历了一次高潮，只是药效并不会这样就便宜了快斗。他浑身无力地猫在白马探身上，眼睛闭着，看不见那天蓝的瞳色。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，呼吸剧烈得好似娇喘。

还没有结束。  
我放开了他无力的手。  
现在才是真正的开始。  
向下的手划过被白马探包裹着的分身，在铃口处恶意地一拧。  
「啊……」  
终于臣服于快感的人毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。我满意极了，奖赏似的沾起他飞溅到我身上的液体，伸到他的嘴边：「乖，张嘴，尝尝自己的味道。」  
或许是带了点腥气，快斗不情愿地舔了一下，就移开了头。我苦笑，却不打算对他青涩可爱的挑食行为作出任何的惩罚。  
手指上的液体粘滑，倒是不错的润滑剂。  
我绕过白马探的手，游移过快斗的鼠蹊部造成他不可抑止的颤抖，最后，徘徊到了他身后的穴口处，倏然将手指刺入。  
「啊——好痛……」  
入口出意外的紧致，在吞进我一个手指后，便好像再也容不进任何东西了。  
「好紧。」我对白马探说，「帮个忙吧，白马侦探。」  
白马探这一回没有默契地配合我，反是用力一捏快斗的分身，疼得他更加僵硬，死死地夹紧了我的手指。

进退不得。

「你……」  
「我先。」他用着像是在打商量的口吻。  
「你做梦。」  
「那就继续这样僵着好了。」  
「……」  
我知道我有多难受，便清楚他有多难受。  
刚才在于快斗接吻的时候我就已经看出了他的不悦，那么现在……  
「你先进去，」我退了一步。  
其实我本想说「既然决定要分享了，倒不如一起好了」。可是快斗连吞进我一根手指都如此困难，何况要容纳进我们两个人。

交易达成，白马探又开始了捋动。他的另一只手接替了我的工作，挑逗起了快斗胸前的红蕊，一下有一下的，惹得快斗瑟瑟发抖。  
我满意地欣赏着快斗的变化，在甬道中开拓的手指得到了一丝空间，便积极地钻了进去，一点一点地深入，戳揉着火热柔软的内壁。  
待快斗适应了些，我很快地增多了手指。  
第二根，第三根……  
见开拓得差不多了，我抬眼，比划出一个「请」的手势。  
白马探倒也不客气，早已赤裸的身子一直被藏在快斗身后，直到他挺身进入时，我才知道他忍耐得有多么的痛苦。

谁不是呢。  
心仪的猎物就这么毫无防备地出现在自己面前，以一副最为诱人的姿态。怎能忍得住不将他黏皮带骨吞得一干二净？  
粗壮的分身顶上入口，我这才发现之前的开拓或许根本不够。  
可是箭在弦上，不得不发。白马探也已经顾不得那么多了，直接挺身而入。  
「啊——」  
几乎可以算得上是惨叫的声音从快斗口中发出，本该粉嫩的脸颊霎时间变得惨白。他的眼睛瞪大，瞳孔却缩得如针尖一般细小。被白马探重新弄起的性器垂下了头，我赶忙伸过手去，接着抚慰似的搓揉想要缓解他的痛楚。

也不知过了多久。  
敏感的身体才终于放松了下来。  
白马探的额上滴下一滴冷汗，快斗的额前却满是汗水。  
「太不温柔了吧。」我替被折磨得快要失去意识的人抱怨着。  
白马探勉强地笑着，进退不得的他要比我痛苦多了。  
我不再幸灾乐祸，毕竟他早点解决了，我才能好好地享受我的美食。  
「你试试看能动了吗？」  
我将快斗的上半身包进怀里，手一下又一下地顺着他的头抚摸着，握在他身下的手也一刻也没有停歇。  
或许是我这样的抚慰起了作用，快斗难耐的吟哦细细地吐在我的胸前。紧接着，白马探动了起来，连带着我怀里的人。

15.

九浅一深的律动渐入佳境。  
我亲吻着快斗的耳垂，悄声问他，喜不喜欢这样的节奏。  
沉沦在情欲之中的可怜孩子双目紧闭，若非他抓在我腰间的手仍在不断地收紧，我甚至以为他已然昏厥过去。  
他不可能回答我，口中却无法忍耐地发出破碎的呻吟。

我能确定这一定是快斗的初夜。  
可怜的小家伙第一次便受到这样的折磨，今后身体一定会敏感得经不起半分挑逗。  
想着便觉得美味，我更加卖力地撩拨起了他全身的敏感点。  
耳垂，喉结，肩胛，乳尖，腰侧，然后下腹，以及那精致的分身。

我的动作不断地在加快着，配合着白马探的速度。  
忽然间，白马探好像撞上了快斗体内的某一点，快斗模糊的呻吟声也徒然拔高。  
就是那里。  
我眯眼。  
不需要我的提醒，白马探已经开始朝那个位置进行起了猛烈的进攻。  
「呃……嗯啊……停下，不……」  
带着哭腔的声音令我性欲更加旺盛，我红着眼睛盯着白马探，视线里满是催促。

16.

终于等到结束。  
白马探猛地将精液灌入快斗的身体里。与此同时，快斗迎来了今晚的第二次高潮。  
分身一下一下地吐着乳白色液体，搅乱他的呼吸。

见白马探退了出来，我直接把人圈入自己的地盘里。  
「你以为结束了吗？」我在快斗耳边轻声问道。在感应到他几不可查的僵硬后，毫无预兆地把自己送入他的体内。  
有了白马探精液的润滑，我的进入是那么的轻而易举。  
火热的内壁将我紧紧包裹，诱人地开合着，迎接着我的到来。

面对面的体味或许做不到白马探那般的慎入，好处却在于我可以清晰地看到快斗的表情。  
他的脸上写满了疲惫与痛苦，可当我开始抽动时，那被药物控制的欲望便涌了上来，融化他面上的倔强，将他拖进快感的深渊。  
和我一起。  
和我一起……  
我用力地将自己埋得更深，享受着这决定的美味。快斗的呼吸就在我的耳边，此刻的我应该亲吻他的唇吗？但我又不希望因亲吻而堵住了他美妙的呻吟。  
矛盾的纠结让我心底的怜惜之情随之淡去，我如饿狼般咬住了他的唇，上面和下面一起，长驱直入。

17.

激烈的性爱没有持续多久。  
在快斗第三次射精后，他陷入了昏迷。  
等在一旁的白马探根本不顾我的意犹未尽，直接趁着我刚抵临高潮头脑暂时一片空白之际，从我怀里抱起了人，走去浴室清理。

「……」  
无趣的人啊。  
我翻着白眼，整个人靠在枕头上，回味着这次绝顶的性爱体验。

不一会儿，他抱着人出来了。  
看着狼藉一片的床，他好似不希望把快斗就这么放入污秽之中。  
这时的我已经清理掉了身上的体液，穿上了衣服。我伸手，果断地接过快斗：「他不需要进自己的被窝，我要带走他。」  
「……」白马探不说话，只是从快斗的衣橱里找了件够大的衣服将他盖上，算是默认了我的行为。  
「那么，白马侦探，」我对他说，「我要走了。」  
「……」

我本以为他会一直这么沉默下去。  
却在我打开门，准备踏入夜晚的黑暗中时，听到了身后传来的声音。

「现在他在你怀里，但迟早有一天，我会将他夺回来的。」

那我就等着那天好了。

-Fin-


	2. 下

1.  
在天亮前，我离开了黑羽宅邸。  
本是决心把他狠狠握在手中再不放过，却在白马探的那句话之后动摇了。  
雄鹰应该放飞在蓝天下才能展现最优雅迷人的身姿，怪盗也是一样。或者说，我希望是这样。

2.  
但我没想到我们那么快便又见面了，我、白马探，以及已经能够活蹦乱跳玩弄警察了的怪盗KID。我堵在快斗的逃离的必经之路上，一口一口啜着手里的烟卷。

人来得比想象中要慢，我本就不多的耐心就这么被消磨殆尽。  
我来回踱步着，却听到外面有警察懊恼的喊叫：「该死——又让KID逃跑了！」  
又让KID逃跑了？  
我蹙眉。  
不应该是这样的。  
这里是警方守备的漏洞，除了这个方向，我想不到他还能从哪里逃离。

按捺着所有的疑惑，我提步顺着KID将来的方向逆向而行。他一定还没有离开，而且，他就在我的前方。  
让我失去耐心，我要让他付出代价。

3.  
博物馆本该通明的灯火却照不亮我脚下的路。松软的红色地毯在黑暗里铺开暗紫的色彩。  
我眯着眼，无声地踏着阴影前行。我听到了更多的抱怨声，以及警察们准备收工的失落响动。但KID仿佛真的消失了，那隐藏在夜幕下的俊逸面容融化在了这片黑暗中，丝毫不现。

我继续前进着，竖着耳朵不放过周遭半点响动。  
忽然，他捕捉到了一丝及其轻微的声响——像是有人在用手掌撞击着墙面。那声音闷闷的，一闪即逝，纵然我拥有常年训练而来的绝佳听力，也费了好一番功夫才判断出声音的来源。

右边，展馆。  
我转身，双腿迈开幅度之大竟连我自己也感到惊讶。我悄悄地掏出了别在腰间的手枪，如果在那里的不是我等待的人，那么我一定会毫不犹豫地杀掉他。  
对，杀掉他。

4.  
那间展厅的门是关着的，厚重的木门压抑出一片浓重的墨黑，将我拒绝在了它的这边。贴上门，耳尖感受着它的冰冷，低低的「隆隆」声传导入我耳中。我屏息，接着，我听到了能够瞬间点燃胸中所有怒火的语句。  
「我的确是喜欢你，白马探。」  
……  
当「喜欢」二字从那家伙口中说出的时候，我几乎想要直接破门而入。但那句话不论怎么听都是一个转折句，我更好奇，在这之后的转折，会有什么惊喜。  
当然不可能是我所期待的惊喜，对于我，他大概已经恨之入骨。  
接着我听到快斗说：「但是。」  
他的语速很慢，慢得连白马探都不耐烦了：「但是什么？」白马探问。  
「但我的喜欢，不是你能利用的工具。」  
那声音毅然决然，光是听着就令我心跳加速。对的，就是这样。怪盗KID，黑羽快斗，我美丽的宝石，骄傲，冷冽。就算他前一句话令我不悦，看在这一句的份上，我愿意忍下。  
我伸手，准备推门进入。  
展馆的门最大的好处便是不带锁，任何一个人都能推开。我不清楚白马探是用了什么手段让所有的警察都避开了这里，但无论如何，他的手段，为我提供了不小的便利。

5.  
木门沉重，阻力通过手掌传递自全身，就像是在为里面的两人阻挡我的打扰一般。  
我讪笑着，加大了手中的力量。

门缓缓打开，月色皎白，银色月辉自门缝中涌出，照出一条明亮干净的光路。可不论它多么美好，我都无暇欣赏。  
我的视线透过狭小的门缝，看到白马探此时正将我的宝石堵在两道墙围出的直角中间，忘情地问着他。快斗是清醒的，因为他在察觉到我的瞬间转过了视线，月光明亮，我甚至看到了他身体微微的僵硬。他原本扶在白马探肩膀上的手蓦然抓紧，指尖扣出浅色西装上一道道深色阴影。  
「唔……」他用力想要推开白马探，唇齿间溢出了抗拒的呻吟。  
可惜精明的侦探陷进了能让人昏头的爱情里，无法自拔。

6.  
「呵呵，真是场精彩的表演啊，白马探。」  
我轻笑着发出声音，如我所料，白马探终于被快斗推开。  
「Spider..」他转过头来，身体却始终压制着面前的人，好似在昭示自己的所有，又像在以自己的身体做着保护。不难想象，我手中的这把枪吓到了他，「你怎么会在这里？」  
我挥了挥手中的枪：「为什么？因为宝石啊。」  
我的一语双关快斗显然没有听懂，可爱的小家伙放开了搭在白马探身上的手，想要推开白马探，却只能被箍得更紧：「宝石是不会交给你的，Spider！」  
在叫我名字的时候他用了重音，话尾狠狠垂下，刻意低沉了下去，却悦耳得犹如大提琴在鸣响。我偏头欣赏着这章美妙的乐曲，走入了展厅内，反手关上了门。

这个展厅主要是以LED播放展厅内所有展品的介绍，因此它不像其他展厅一般为了展品连窗户也不设一个。巨大的落地窗镶嵌在南面的墙上，窗外月光为树影斑驳，碎在展厅的地面上，泛起阵阵银色的光斑。  
而白马探和快斗便在窗边的墙角里，大胆地完成这这幕唯美。  
「白马探，」自从上次的分享之后，我不再用以往的方式称呼他，直呼其名，干脆利落，「你不要忘了上次的约定。」  
「上次的约定？」快斗问。  
「我们约定说……」  
「闭嘴！」白马探打断了我的话。  
我想起上次他甚至没敢出现在快斗的视线里，真是个胆小鬼。我鄙夷着侦探的虚伪，不顾他眼神中浓浓的警告：「怎么了？那么害怕他知道你就是那时候的另一个人吗？」  
「……」  
我一语道出的真相让整个空间都陷入了沉寂之中。我静静看着快斗眼中愈渐浓重的震惊，他难以置信地看向白马探，眼中带着失望。  
而白马探，则是愤怒无比地瞪着我，用一种恨不得将我碎尸万段的眼神。那又如何？谁能知道在我踏入这里看到那样一幕时的愤怒？不过是报复回来罢了。所有的一切，我都要拿走，不论是我的，或者不是我的。  
「白马……」快斗的声音里夹着颤抖，「他在撒谎？」  
他是对白马探说的，我忍不住插嘴：「看他的表情，你还认为我在撒谎吗？」  
「……」  
快斗再一次陷入沉默。他恨恨瞪了白马探一眼，接着抬手，想要推开白马探。  
「你不能走。」白马探收回钉在我身上的视线，与他对视，「你不能走……」  
「让开！」  
「不。」  
「我叫你让开！」

愤怒与崩溃。  
我期待着接下去的故事，谁知在这个时候，白马探演出了出人意料的戏码。

7.  
只见白马探借着自己身材与力量上的优势，倏然扣住了快斗的双腕。突然爆发的力量极大，一下便把快斗整个人压回墙内。他单手将快斗的双手摁在头顶，另一只手竟直接探向下方——那处男人身上最为脆弱的地方。  
「呃……白马探你疯了——」  
快斗想要挣扎，却在刚有动作的一霎便被桎梏在下身的动作制止。  
「唔……」  
更为甜美的声音泻出他的口中，自我的耳朵钻入心底，震动了某处柔软的地方。我感到全身的鸡皮疙瘩都为这声音所荡起，一波一波，只会更加猛烈下去。  
我听到快斗在白马探越发猛烈的进攻之下呼吸愈渐沉重起来，他依然在挣扎着，可惜那挣扎已然微弱了下去。  
「放手……唔，白马探、你住手啊……」  
只有更加美妙的声音自他口中吐出，振奋着听到这声音的人，愈发强烈的占有欲望。  
「我不许你从我面前逃开，」白马探这么对快斗说，「侦探已经抓到了怪盗，便不会放开他。」  
对这样的说辞我不可置否，但我想，我大概不介意与白马探再分享他一次。  
我卸掉了手枪里的所有子弹，收起了它。然后，大步地往前走去。

8.  
刚一踏进两人的世界，快斗敌意的眼神便投射了过来。  
那是一种恨不得生吞活剥我的眼神，可惜搭配上他眼中那被情欲逼出的泪水，便显得如此的底气不足。  
「白马探，你到底行不行啊？」我出声刺激着白马探，「为什么他还有力气瞪我呢？」  
我的话无疑是一个巨大的挑衅，快斗根本来不及开口说什么，白马探便狠狠地在他的下身更加卖力地搓揉起来。  
「嗯啊……白、白马……停下，唔嗯……」  
快斗的声音里已带哭音。我从那无法抑制的吟哦声里听出了一丝难以察觉的信息。于是我径直走上前去，插进白马探身旁像是刻意为我留出的间隙之中。  
「不——」  
在这瞬间，快斗瞪大了眼。  
那一直被他忍着的泪水终于从眼中滚落，漂亮的眼睛晶莹却空洞。  
这是属于他的高潮，也是属于我和白马探的。  
在快斗濒临爆发的时候我跟着将手握上了他的脆弱，那已然坚硬的器官在我手掌的包裹下颤抖。白马探的动作带着他性格中特有的频率，而我则是随性地有一下没一下地触碰。隔着怪盗KID光滑略带湿意的西装裤，我只能尽可能地给予他更多。  
幸好，敏感的小家伙终究还是难以抵御这样的折磨。

9.  
经历了一次强制性的高潮，快斗几乎站不住身子。  
他跌坐在地，剧烈地喘息着。好不容易得到的休息时间，他想着的，却依旧是逃走。  
我看着他往墙角里钻去，宝石般的眼睛里带着恐惧。

警察们差不多都已经收工离开，展厅里的摄像头如果没有被动手脚，白马探也不可能这么大咧咧就把人带到这里。此时此刻，唯一的阻碍，竟然就是身边被称为队友的人了。  
可这一回，不仅是我，大概连白马探也不会再放过他了。

我跟着蹲下身，三指挑起他的下巴：「不要着急，一切，才刚刚开始。」

这一切，都只是个开始。

-Fin-


End file.
